


Rise and Fallen

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [41]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Alice's character may be an angel, but the real Alice is a Devil, and she wouldn't want it any other way.





	Rise and Fallen

Watching the scantily-clad woman fly off on black-feathered wings, Lutwidge Endor emerged from the trees. He'd considered killing the Fallen Angel when he first spotted her lying on the ground, but upon realizing she was giving birth, opted to hold off. After all, he would never knowingly cause the death of a child, even if the mother was Fallen and he was a Devil.

It wasn't long before the newborn's cries rent the air, tugging at Lutwidge's heartstrings. The woman, however, seemed unconcerned as she got to her feet and redressed.

"Now that you're no longer weighing me down, I can get back to work," she had said. "I have no time for a baby, especially one I never wanted."

Once she was gone, Lutwidge approached the still-wailing child--a dark-haired baby girl--and gently scooped her up.

"She may not want you," he said softly. "But even if I could have children of my own, I still would."

(BATIM)

_Years later..._

Alice Endor glared at the woman who had brought her into the world. It hadn't been that long since she learned who her birth mother was, and she certainly hadn't expected to run into her. But it didn't matter.

"I tried to come back for you," the Fallen--Fulanna was her name, apparently--said. "My comrades convinced me I made a mistake. But you'd already been taken."

"Rescued," Alice corrected her. "And if you really did care about me, you wouldn't have abandoned me the moment I was born."

"But you have my blood within you," Fulanna insisted. "The blood of Fallen Angels."

Alice clenched her hands into fists. When she replied, her every syllable dripped with fury. "Lutwidge Endor took me into his home. He raised me like his own child. He doesn't care about my blood, and neither do I. As far as I'm concerned, I'm his child, not yours."

Snarling in rage, Fulanna raised a hand, forming a spear of light. Before she could throw it, however, a dark shape darted out. The Fallen let out a screech of pain as a nasty looking scratch appeared almost magically on her face.

"Alice!"

Hearing her name, she turned to see a dark-haired boy, not much younger than her, hovering nearby on batlike wings.

"Bendy, get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Al." Bendy gave her a relieved smile. "I didn't come alone."

As a several other Devils emerged from hiding to take on Fulanna and the other Fallen present, Bendy lifted Alice up by her shoulders and carried her away from the fight.

"Y'know, part of me is gonna miss carrying you around. But hey, soon you'll be a Devil, and we'll be flyin' side by side."

(BATIM)

Slowly, the world came back into focus for Thomas Connor. He blinked, trying to recall what had happened.

"Awake at last, I see."

The mechanic turned, only to let out an alarmed yelp. Standing there was an unfamiliar woman, whose eerie beauty made her look like a younger Morticia Addams. She wore a long black dress with a white bow around her bust line, black Mary Janes with white stockings, and white opera gloves.

"What...who...A-Alice?"

"Yes...and no." Alice strode over and crouched down, lifting Thomas's head so he could look her in the eyes. "I am Alice, but I assure you, my new Rook--I'm no angel."


End file.
